The Jewels of Evelyn Weisman
by cojiesmama
Summary: A Flack centered story but Danny and Lindsay are running the case so you still get those fluffy moments. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is for my friend McStrong who is a Flack fan, and thanks to me, a Danny-Lindsay fanatic as well.

-0-0-0-

With the rearview mirror, Lindsay looked at herself as she tied her golden curls in a ponytail. She was in the front passenger seat of Danny's pickup truck, in a nice sundress, hemp slippers and a shoulder bag. Danny sat in the driver seat, just looking at her, amused.

"So what's in store for Lindsay Monroe this nice sunny day?" Danny asks.

"I am going to an organic market. Get myself some fruits and greens. Drop by the mall, get the Growing Pains DVD"

Lindsay pauses for Danny's on-cue laughter. He always laughs at her squareness.

"And lie down on my couch all day" Lindsay continues.

"Now that is living on the edge" Danny jokes.

"But have to make a quick stop at the bank" Lindsay starts. "Thanks for driving me here"

Danny just smiles. They both descend the vehicle and walk across the street to the Jefferson National Bank.

Danny finds an empty seat on the couch and picks up a magazine from the center table. Lindsay falls in line by the teller.

In a matter of seconds, three armed men barged into the bank, all dressed in black, wearing black masks over their heads. They were carrying pistols.

"Everybody down on the floor!" one of them screamed.

One of the robbers makes a run for the safe while the other pointed his gun at the other customers, who had started, one by one, to fall on the floor.

Lindsay turns to Danny. He looks like he will hit the floor too, but then he changes his mind. Crouched as close as he can to the ground, he makes a dash for Lindsay.

The third robber saw him run and trailed a gun towards him as he yelled "Down on the ground!"

Danny trips and falls on his back. The robber gets a full view of his belt --- a shield.

"Cop" the robber says. He shoots Danny in the stomach.

"No!" Lindsay screams and runs towards Danny. The robber aims the gun at her.

"You a cop too?" the robber asked as he cocked his gun.

"She's my girlfriend!" Danny said as loud as he can. "Don't shoot her, please"

With the gun still pointed at her, Lindsay walked slowly to Danny to see his injury.

"Boss, it's not here!" the robber from the safe yells at Danny's shooter.

"Damn it" the 'boss' robber said. He raised his left sleeve to look at his wristwatch. Danny saw a tattoo on his arm --- swirls and spirals.

"Let's get out of here" the 'boss' robber called out. The three men run out the bank.

Danny starts to cough blood. Lindsay puts her hand over the hole in his stomach. From a distance, she could hear police cars screeching to a halt in front of the bank.

Danny had turned pale. Lindsay cradled his head on her lap.

"Stay awake for me, Danny" Lindsay whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac arrives at the scene, his kit in tow. He sees Danny on a gurney being loaded on to an ambulance, as Lindsay looks on, concerned. Her beautiful sundress is now soaked in Danny's blood.

"How is he?" Mac asks.

"Bullet pierced his stomach but EMTs said he's going to be okay" Lindsay said, trying not to let Mac hear her voice trembling.

"Are you hurt?" Mac asks as he looks at the blood on her dress.

"No, this is Danny's blood. I'm fine" Lindsay answered.

"How did this go down?" Mac asked again as he and Lindsay ducked the crime scene tape that blocked the bank door.

"There were three of them" Lindsay started. "All were wearing black masks, black clothing. One of them headed for the safe. The second went for the customers on the left side of the bank. The third went for us here at the left side" Lindsay takes a deep breath. "The third one shot Danny".

"How much money was taken?" Mac asked.

"That's the weird thing. None. " Flack answered as he approached them. "Money in the safe, all accounted for. Money in the cash registers, untouched. No wallets and bags were taken"

"But they did pop one of the safety deposit boxes" Lindsay continued as she checked her notes "Owned by an Evelyn Weisman".

Flack looks up from his notebook.

"You know her?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course we know her" Mac answered. "She's a rich socialite who lives in Manhattan, sole heir to the Weisman Estate, environmentalist, party girl. She's been seen in Vanity Fair and the New Yorker".

Flack turns to leave.

"Where you going?" Mac asked him.

"I, um" Flack started to answer. "I'm going to go recover the surveillance tape, see if we can get anything off it."

Lindsay and Mac look on as Flack hurriedly leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Hardwood floors, antique furniture, paintings and huge chandeliers graced the living room of Evelyn Weisman. Lindsay and Mac sit on the couch silently as Mac's phone rings.

"Taylor" he answered his phone. "Good. We'll drop by in a few hours". He turns to Lindsay "Danny's stable and conscious. We can visit him later"

Lindsay sighed a deep sigh. "Thank God".

"Officers, how may I help you?"

An elegant woman, probably in her late forties, descends the spiral staircase. She wore a dress which Lindsay recalls having seen in Nicole Kidman during a movie premier. Her face was flawless and her walk was careful, almost like royalty.

"Ms. Weisman, I'm Detective Taylor, this is Detective Monroe of the NYPD" Mac said. "This morning the Jefferson National Bank was hit by bank robbers, not taking any money or any other valuable but they popped open one safety deposit box. Yours. ".

"Was anything taken?" Evelyn asked.

"There wasn't anything to be taken" Lindsay answered. "Should there?"

"I'm having all my jewels transported from the Ford National Bank in Washington to Jefferson. I was told that the jewels were to arrive by 10am this morning" Evelyn answered.

"The heist was at 10:15 am" Lindsay said "There were no jewels".

Evelyn fumbles for her Palm Treo. She sees a message. "Text message from my banker at Washington. Says the flight was delayed by another hour".

"So the robber knew that those jewels were being transported to Jefferson" Mac continued. "Mrs. Weisman, do you have any secretaries? Staff members? Who might know this information?"

Evelyn chuckles. "Don't be deceived by my age, Detective Taylor. I'm fully updated with technology --- e-mails, wireless connections, instant messaging --- I don't need secretaries. Only the two banks know of the transaction"

"Inside job?" Lindsay whispers to Mac.

"Out of context, it looks like it?" Mac answered.

Flack walks in, his eyes affixed to his notebook "Just got a broadcast, they found the armored van in Brooklyn. Security guards dead, other two robbers are dead too. Jewels were no longer there".

As Flack looks up, Evelyn Weisman sees him and crosses her arms.

"Well, if it isn't Detective Don Flack" Evelyn said.

Mac and Lindsay gave Flack a puzzled look.

Flack sighs and tucks the notebook in his back pocket.

"Hi, Mom"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey there, boyfriend" Lindsay teased.

Danny, still groggy from surgery, tried to lift his eyelids and forced a weak smile.

"I'm going to take that as a 'thank you for saving my life'" Danny said.

Danny laid on the hospital bed as Lindsay sat next to him. Mac stood before them.

"How you feeling?" Mac asked.

"Like there's a hole in my stomach" Danny joked. "I suddenly have a craving for cold soup". Lindsay smiled.

"You guys got here fast" Danny continued.

"Well, the bullet in your stomach was the only bullet discharged at the scene. We need to recover it for ballistics" Lindsay said.

"And here I was thinking you wanted to see me" Danny said.

"The jewels were intercepted from the armored van as it was traveling through Brooklyn" Mac said. "Two of the robbers were found dead".

"How's Flack doing?" Danny asked.

"Why'd you ask?" Lindsay answered.

"The jewels are Evelyn Weisman's, right?" Danny answered. "Flack's mom."

"You knew?" Lindsay said, surprised.

"Unintentionally" Danny answered. "Once I needed to talk to this yacht club guy, hard to get to, not even with a warrant. Flack called someone who called someone else and set me up an appointment. When I got there, this mature but pretty woman comes up to me and says" Danny then imitates Flack's mom " 'Well, hello. You must be Danny Messer. I'm Don's mother'".

Lindsay laughed a little.

"She is a piece of work" Mac answered.

A nurse comes in and hands Mac a Ziploc bag with a bullet in it.

"So that's where I put it" Danny jokes.

"I'll check if the striations match any priors" Mac said. "Lindsay, you get the armored truck. It's parked in the garage now. Check with Hammerback on the other two dead robbers".

Mac turns to Danny "We'll talk later" and heads for the door.

Lindsay leans in and gives Danny a kiss on the forehead "Get some rest".

Danny closes his eyes. He couldn't help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Under the electron microscope, Mac compares the bullet recovered from Danny's body and the bullets that Lindsay recovered from the armored van and the bodies of the security guards and the two robbers.

All of the bullets from the armored van shooting matched the bullet from Danny's body.

"Danny's shooter also shot and killed the security guards and the other two robbers" Lindsay stood beside him, her hands on her hips.

"These jewels are important to him" Mac said. "He killed his own partners for it."

"I think he has a dislike for cops" Lindsay said. "When he saw Danny's shield, he didn't panic like an ordinary bank robber. He just shot him without thinking"

"Or dislike for A cop" Mac answered. "Let's see if the striations match any priors".

Mac typed a few commands into the keyboard as different bullets scrolled one by one on the screen. The computer stopped at a picture of one bullet --- affirmative match.

"Officer-involved shooting?" Lindsay read.

"Fifteen years ago, an elderly woman charged a police officer for mistakenly shooting her husband during a crossfire in the subway" Mac read the report "Officer was cleared."

As Mac scrolled down to see the name of the officer, Mac and Lindsay exchanged confused looks.

"Gregory Flack" Lindsay read aloud.

"Don's father" Mac said.


	6. Chapter 6

Gregory Flack sits in his white, wooden chair behind his white picket fence at the porch of his white --- and enormous --- suburban home. Don, his son, comes up the path. Gregory doesn't stand or wave or smile. He just looks at a distance.

Don Flack sits at the chair beside his Dad.

Silence.

"You're here about my gun" Gregory starts.

Flack looks at him. "You underestimate my contacts in the NYPD, Donald" Gregory continued.

"I'm not even supposed to be here" Flack answered. "I'm off the case."

"So this is just a casual visit of a son who misses his father" Gregory said.

Flack sighs. "Why not?"

"If you're here as a police officer, this is my testimony" Gregory started "I haven't seen that gun in fifteen years. Your mother asked for it during the divorce settlement".

"Mom asked for the gun?" Flack asked.

"She also asked for the dog and the laser disc player which was a big deal during that time." Gregory answered.

Flack couldn't help but laugh.

Gregory leaned in. "But if you're here as my son, let me tell you this" Gregory said "Your mother was the most expensive, most awful divorce I've ever had in my life, but the world knows that I loved her. I still love her. And I would never do anything to harm her or give her any pain. Which is why I'm here at the outskirts of the city, away from public eye, while she hops from one pointless party to another."

Gregory paused. "You of all people know that".

Flack looked at him. "Where were you during the time of the heist?"

Gregory laughed. "I miss saying that, with the smug look and the little eyes".

"Dad…" Flack said.

"Washington D.C." Gregory answered, his face serious. "Receiving a medal of honor from the Secretary of National Defense for my service to the country"

Flack shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dad"

"My only guest that night was your grandmother, 80 years old, smelled of Bengay" Gregory said. Flack laughed.

"Get those divorce papers out" Flack said. "Someone's coming over to ask you questions."

"I'll give them the same answers" Gregory said.

Flack stood to leave, but gave his Dad a quick hug first. As Flack walked the path to his car, Gregory stood by the porch and called him.

"Don!"

"Yeah, Dad?" Flack turned around.

"Is your mother alright?" Gregory asked.

"I've got my eye on her" Flack said. Gregory gave him a salute and watched as his son drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny and Lindsay walked the pathway that led to Evelyn Weisman's house, their aluminum kits by their side. They had to walk slowly as Danny was obviously still in pain, as he clutched his side.

"You know you didn't have to come with me" Lindsay said, looking at the pained face before her.

"I get bored at the hospital" Danny said "It's a big house, Monroe. Faster processing with two pairs of hands instead of one". Danny puts down his kit as they arrive at Evelyn's doorstep. "Put me up to speed here".

"Gregory Flack's alibi checks out. He was halfway across the country during the heist, didn't arrive until yesterday. His divorce lawyer gave us the documents proving Evelyn Weisman won the gun, among other things, in the divorce settlement. Evelyn Weisman's owned that gun in the last five years".

"Pffff. What kind of woman would want to get her husband's gun?" Danny said.

"A vindictive one" Lindsay continued "Evelyn also got his Lazy Boy, his collection of baseball cards and his autographed album of Abbey Road. All four Beatles."

"Hit him where it hurts, eh" Danny joked as he rings the doorbell.

"I want to get this woman's lawyer if I ever get divorced" Lindsay said.

Danny looked at her and paused. "I'll try to remember that" he said.

A maidservant opens the door for them and lets them in.

From the bottom of the stairs, Evelyn approached them. "Back so soon?" she asked.

"We have a warrant to search your house" Danny hands Evelyn a piece of paper.

"And what exactly are you looking for?" Evelyn asked.

"The gun used during the attempted bank robbery and the murder of the security guards and the other two robbers at Brooklyn belonged to your ex-husband, Gregory Flack. And records showed that you won the gun in the divorce settlement, correct?" Lindsay asked.

"Someone must have taken it" Evelyn answered.

"Please step outside" Lindsay said.

"I don't understand, why would I want to steal my own jewels?" Evelyn said, agitated.

"Insurance claim maybe" Danny answered. "People do the oddest things for the oddest reasons. Like taking a man's gun during the divorce settlement".

Evelyn gives Danny an evil look and leaves the room.

-0-0-0-

With her ALS flashlight, Lindsay carefully opened the drawers, boxes and closets in the enormous bedroom of Evelyn Weisman. She was sometimes distracted by the Versace gowns, the Manolo Blahniks and huge bottles of expensive perfume that graced her dresser.

On one side of the room was a table's worth of framed pictures from various parties, showing Evelyn Weisman in her various ages, her arm around various men.

But on her bedside table sat a single framed picture. It was Evelyn Weisman --- a much younger version of her. And on her lap was a young boy in his school uniform.

The long face and the gentle blue eyes gave him away --- it was Don Flack, about five years old.

As Lindsay was just about to give up her search, her ALS light strikes the bed. She scans her flashlight again and saw splotches of blue on different corners of the bed.

"No gun on the 1st floor" Danny said as he entered the room. "You?"

"No gun either" Lindsay said "but there definitely was shooting".

Lindsay showed the splotches of blue to Danny.

"Semen" Danny said. "Flack's mom's been busy".

Lindsay just shakes her head.

-0-0-0-

"Did you find your gun?" Evelyn said as Danny and Lindsay opened the door for her.

"No" Danny said as he showed a paper bag to Evelyn "But we're taking your sheets."

"My sheets?" Evelyn said. "What's that have to do with anything? Am I a suspect here?"

"Ms. Weisman" Lindsay said, realizing something "Are you sure no one else came in contact with the information on the transfer? No names that you can give us?"

Evelyn just crosses her arms and looks down.

"Whatever you don't say, the evidence will tell us" Danny said, as he and Lindsay head for the car.


	8. Chapter 8

With his back turned towards the door, Mac types commands into a computer. The words "Seminal DNA from Weisman sheets" can be seen on the screen.

"You know you can't be here, Don" Mac said.

Don Flack had been standing by the door for some time.

"Just looking, no touching" Flack answered, still not entering the room. "What you checking the sheets for?"

"Danny and Lindsay found semen" Mac turned to Flack, as if waiting for his reaction.

Flack just looks down.

"I told you, you can't be here" Mac said.

"Any hits on CODIS?" Flack said.

The computer beeps. It found a match.

"Bernard Conner" Mac read the screen. "Internet Crime. Hacked into the NASA database in 1998. He was only 18 years old"

Flack couldn't help it. He finally approached Mac, as he looked at the screen as well.

"He's some kind of genius. Got into Princeton. I didn't know Mom was into geeks" Flack said.

Lindsay hurries towards Mac but appears to have stopped in her tracks when she saw Flack.

"What you got there?" Flack said.

Lindsay tried to act nonchalant. "Um, it's just uh…." She paused. "Paperwork I need Mac to sign. I can come back later"

"No need" Flack heads out the door "I was just leaving. I'll ask around for this guy"

"Flack, just ask around. You don't make the arrest. Are we clear?" Mac said.

Flack nods his head and leaves.

"Sorry Mac, I needed Don to leave the room before I show you this" Lindsay said, looking out the door to check if Don is coming back.

"What's going on?" Mac asked.

"Vaginal contribution on the sheets, a match to Evelyn Weisman." Lindsay paused.

"She voluntarily gave a reference sample?" Mac asked.

"She's in the system" Lindsay said "She was arrested in the 70s with the suspicion of substance abuse"

"It's the 70s, I think I was arrested for the same suspicion" Mac said. "But that's not why you're here"

Lindsay took a deep breath and hands the folder to Mac. "There was blood in it"

"She bled during sex?" Mac asked.

"Postmenopausal bleeding is indicative of uterine cancer" Lindsay said.


	9. Chapter 9

Mac and Danny enter a bar and head straight for the bartender.

As the bartender turns around, Danny saw the distinct tattoo on his arm. Swirls and Spirals.

For a millisecond, Danny and the bartender look at each other. The bartender was first to act. He jumps the counter, pushing Danny to the ground, and runs out the door.

Danny's wound started to bleed underneath his shirt.

"Are you ok?" Mac asked as he knelt beside Danny.

"I'm fine" Danny said, as Mac runs out the door.

As he runs toward the street, Mac could see the bartender running farther and farther from him. But just then, a police car gets in his way, almost running over him.

The bartender's hands reach for the sky as a police officer descends from the car and points a gun at him.

From the backseat of the police car, Don Flack exits the vehicle.


	10. Chapter 10

With his hands on the cold, steel table, Bernard Conner, the bartender, sat silently as Mac walked behind him.

"What is an Ivy League scholar like you doing robbing banks and killing people?" Mac asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bernard said.

"You shot a police officer" Mac said. "Surveillance tape confirms the testimony of Detective Messer, his shooter had a tattoo on his arm, just like yours"

"Popular tattoo, I guess" Bernard answered.

"We opened your locker at the bar" Mac continued "We found the gun --- Evelyn Weisman's gun --- the same gun used to shoot Detective Messer and killed those people in the armored van"

Bernard just sat there silent. "I didn't kill nobody"

Lindsay enters the room, carrying a plastic bag.

"Just searched your apartment, Mr. Conner" Lindsay said. "You see, we can hack into your system too. We found your safe. And in it…"

Lindsay dropped the plastic bag on the table. The weight of its contents made loud bang.

"Evelyn Weisman's jewels."

Bernard shook his head.

"Evelyn Weisman prided herself of being a techie at her age, but she's nowhere near your league, Bernard. Hacked into a highly classified database while still in college. Evelyn Weisman's email would have been too easy" Mac said.

Lindsay took over. "You saw Ms. Weisman's correspondence with the Washington bank. You knew the jewels were going to be transferred to Jefferson National, the exact date and time. So you hired two thugs to help you"

"Only you didn't know that the plane was running late. So you got to the bank too early" Mac said. "Went home, perhaps hacked yet again to the bank's database, and saw the bank's tracking system for their armored vans. You knew where to hit".

"Why the elaborate setup?" Lindsay asked. "You were Evelyn Weisman's boytoy, you could have anything you want"

"Not everything!" Bernard screamed.

"That's right" Mac answered. "We checked Evelyn's email. She hired a lawyer to draw up her will. She's sick".

"Her most important possessions --- her jewels --- she was going to leave to Gregory and Don Flack" Lindsay said. "Not to you"

"I loved her". Bernard said. He finally looks up. "But she refused to marry me. She said I could never take care of her the way she wanted to. She said she was a queen who needed a warrior. And I was just a jester."

"Evelyn had put everything in place in time for her death, everything except the jewels" Mac said. "You thought if the jewels were stolen, father and son won't get anything."

Bernard looked at Mac.

"Her email didn't need hacking" Bernard started. "Passwords were too easy. Email password. 102071. ATM PIN code. 102071. Access code to her answering machine. 102071. Code to her safety deposit box. 102071"

Bernard paused. "The day she married Gregory Flack"


	11. Chapter 11

All alone in the locker room, Danny sat at the center bench with his shirt off, bandages crossing him torso. He touched his side slightly and flinched back in pain. A small crimson spot started to show.

"Better not touch that" Flack appears at the door.

"It's like someone's pinching my side nonstop" Danny said as he scoots over to let Flack sit. "You ok, man?"

Flack does sit. "No" he answered.

"The executor of your mom's will is flying in from Washington" Danny said. "Your father is driving here too".

"One big happy family" Flack mumbled.

Danny fell silent, not knowing what to say.

"My Dad should have seen this coming" Flack started "You get involved with someone you arrested, that's going to cost you"

Danny laughed. "Your Dad was the arresting officer when your Mom was busted for possession?"

"Love story writes itself" Flack laughs himself.

Flack sighs. "He loved her so much. But she never grew up. She was just never there. If she wasn't in an event, she would be out organizing an event, or meeting with people who will think of an event to organize"

Danny just smiles.

"One day" Flack continued "My Dad just snapped. Took his bags. Moved out. And I totally understood."

Flack started to tear up. "I blamed Mom the whole time."

Danny pats his friend on the shoulder. Flack wipes away his tears.

"You want to hear something funny?" Flack said "Talk to them separately, and you just feel it. They're still so in love. All she asks me about is him. All he asks me about is her. But put them in a room and its Armageddon"

They both laugh.

"You're lucky, you know" Flack tells him.

"Why's that?" Danny said.

"You're in that awkward, unknown limbo where you don't really know what you're feeling. Nothing is definite. It's all guessing games for now." Flack said.

"What are you talking about?" Danny said.

"With Lindsay" Flack said.

Danny smiles, embarrassed. "She's my friend. That's good enough for me. For now"

Flack sat up and sighed. "Which is good. Sometimes falling in love ruins things"


	12. Chapter 12

In his office, Mac hands a wooden box to Evelyn Weisman.

"All accounted for" Mac said.

"Thank you, Detective Taylor" Evelyn said as she turned to leave.

"Ms. Weisman, can I ask you something?" Mac said.

"What is it?" Evelyn said, as she held the wooden box to her heart.

"I saw the list of things you took from Gregory Flack during the divorce" Mac asked. "Most of them had absolutely no value, at least not compared to alimony which you were entitled to".

Evelyn smiled. "I took everything that was precious to him" she said. "So he would know what I felt when he left me".

Mac nodded his head and watched her close the door.

As Evelyn exited the building, Lindsay ran towards her.

"Ms. Weisman, wait!" Lindsay called out.

"Can I help you, dear?" Evelyn asked.

"When I made a search of your room, I noticed that you only had one picture of Don, and it was pretty old. So…" Lindsay reached for her back pocket and gave a photo to Evelyn Weisman.

It was a photo of Flack, Hawkes, Danny and herself. They seem to be in a party, wearing casual clothes, with beer bottles in their hands. Flack and Hawkes were looking at the camera. Danny was whispering something in Lindsay's ear as he had his hand around her shoulder. Lindsay seemed to listen to him intently, as she leaned towards him.

"It's my only photo of Don" Lindsay said. "I thought you should have it".

Evelyn turned to her and smiled. "Thank you".

Evelyn stared at the picture. "There's a man in your life" she said.

Lindsay just looked at the picture, about ready to give a denial, but decides to take it back.

"Yes" Lindsay answered.

"Are you in love with him?" Evelyn asked.

Lindsay chuckled. "I don't know yet".

"Good" Evelyn said. "Because falling in love is a decision. There are consequences to decisions. Children are one of them".

-0-0-0-0-

As Evelyn waits for her chauffeur to fetch her in front of the building, she sees her son Don coming out. She turns around and smiles at him.

A car pulls up behind her. But it wasn't her car.

Descending from the car was Gregory Flack.


End file.
